Je Suis Beau
by BlueberryFridge
Summary: No one would have expected he could accomplish such a feat: Kuroko Tetsuya became attractive simply by moving differently. Oneshot. College AU.


**Warnings/notes:** hints of attraction between men, college AU, Kuroko's experimentation on attractive behaviours.

The title is absolutely Froggy. I hope you aren't put off by that, because, you know, they live in Japan and they're Japanese. Though, I supposed it rather fit (It means 'I am beautiful.') Besides, _c'est la langue de l'amour, mes choux._ ;D

* * *

Idle chatter wasn't supposed to be brooded when it was made. That day, Kise and Kuroko ambled their way to their flat from school, or rather the _university_ , and did just that. Like any other day they had done. Kise hadn't thought about it before digressing, not really.

"Mou, Kurokocchi! It's getting a bit creepy pointing out observations like that. Though, I'd bet you could just memorise and copy other people's behaviours to be attractive," the blond said thoughtlessly and chuckled as he made an impossible mental image of his blue-haired, invisible (to the rest of the population in the area) friend being flocked by women. He moved on to another topic, blathering about finishing his physics major and excitement about obtaining his private pilot licence. He noted that Kurokocchi seemed to be half-contemplative. He mentally shrugged and figured that he was still not entirely ignoring him anyway. He was a saint like that, so he would abuse it while he could.

They made it back to their shared residence. Greeting them at the foyer was Akashi, presenting them the bills and drawing a grin so false it was cutting. Kise paled.

* * *

"Ne, Kise, have you noticed anything – _different_ about Tetsu?" Aomine voiced his thought bewilderingly. Kise nigh asked if the thinking hurt before he really considered the question.

Kurokocchi's presence had been becoming more pronounced recently. If that wasn't strange, he didn't fucking know what was. The oddity did not end there, oh no. Kise had a keen eye for little details in everyone's movement, and could emulate them even. On that note, he was able to note the changes in Kurokocchi's mannerisms.

"Yeah…" he could feel his cheeks heating up. Sparing Aominecchi a glance, he was surprised to see his complexion get darker. He was blushing, too! Not that he could call him on it for a good reason…

It hadn't been until a few days ago when they had started to fluster at the slightest things the former sixth man would do. But the phenomenon on Kuroko's visibility had gone further than that – about a month, not counting the period he hadn't noticed at all. From the tilt of his chin to the sudden confidence in his gait, Kuroko's character had been leaning away to something unrecognisable. Eyes had been suddenly shifting _to_ him when before they had not. Also, much to his embarrassment, it was only recent that his antics had started drawing him in ways that would make his mind hitch. It relieved him he wasn't the only one.

Looking down, equations swirled before his eyes. He leant back in his chair and sighed, having lost the mood to study any more. Aomine seemed to be in the same boat; then again, it was in his nature to be lazy about anything that didn't involve basketball. He could hear shuffling in the kitchen – unbelievable. In their little home, Akashicchi could have been the mother.

It was almost dinner time when Aomine decided to head back to his own flat next to theirs, where he would find Midorima and Murasakibara, probably the grumpy one grumbling about this and that.

He and Akashicchi ate their supper. By the time his head had hit the pillow he wondered why Kurokocchi had been arriving home awfully late since he began to change. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

* * *

It was unsettling how much he drank all their attention like a parched man in desert. Though, there were times when it made his skin crawl. Kuroko had not liked social contact to begin with, but at times he wondered whether circumstances had forced him to be that. For some reason, his parents had ignored him since he could remember. Not that it bothered him anymore.

"Oh my god, Kuroko, what have you done?"

 _Unnaturally_ , he flashed Midorima a smirk. He didn't deign him with an answer as he watched his eyes widen a bit. That had been happening a lot lately. And it was certainly interesting watching some of his friends be ruffled.

Midorima looked to be anticipating. Kuroko didn't want to have to explain, honestly. He himself didn't understand it exactly. It was merely he was _very curious_ when Kise unknowingly suggested this idea to him. For the first time in a while, he felt _alive_ on what he had accomplished thus far. Unfortunately, the attention made him ill sometimes.

As they were about to head down the steps of the lecture hall, one brave soul suddenly intercepted them, his attention solely on Kuroko.

"Hello, Kuroko-kun, nice weather we're having, eh?" the man grinned awkwardly. "U-um, listen, I was thinking it would be awesome if we could hang out… t-that is whenever you're not busy?"

The novelty of being talked to like this by a man had long waned. He remembered that a food piece almost killed Kagami the first time he heard it.

Kuroko let himself smile _(there was still the need to cringe)_ , mentally calculating his words and _the curve of his mouth and narrowness of his eyes, his body language_ to the best of his abilities. "I think that would be lovely."

The man brightened and then stuttered about as he gave his name. At his side, Midorima watched the scene indifferently.

"You've been going out way beyond your comfort zone, Idiot," his former teammate muttered once they were seated.

"I am aware. I am doing my best to adapt, Midorima-kun."

"Hmph. Not that it's any of my business but I hope you know what you're doing. That damn Kise and those other twits just won't stop gossiping about you. _You've been weird_."

He waved his hand at the other's state of dress. Midorima scrunched his eyebrows. It was a simple yet tasteful set of clothes, almost European. Strangely, it complemented his light-blue hair and eyes. Had he had his hair trimmed? He had a bird's nest for a bed hair, he remembered.

Kuroko's sudden sense of fashion wasn't what made him seem a different person though. Midorima just couldn't point his finger on what. He had not the vaguest idea why he had been feeling his own eyes gravitating to his… _friend_ excessively. He _knew_ Kuroko was doing something. And there was a massive 'how' in that.

He was admittedly speechless. As all the rumours went, Kuroko's altercations to his erstwhile habits and behaviour had been making people around notice little things they had not before. Things they would consider rather attra—

"Pen out, everyone, please. Answer this set of questions!"

He jolted. The voices hushed and then some shuffling. As he pulled out his biro along with everyone else, he forced down the fluster rising to his neck and the urge _to touch that slim shoulder. He swore it was the shirt!_

Oooh no, Takao. He was not as gay as he ought to be just because he was obsessively compulsive (which he certainly was not).

The handcuffs were there flush against his thigh. His lucky item for the day seemed to be mocking him.


End file.
